Lost and Found
by my.home.is.where.you.are
Summary: You know what they say: 'One person's trash is another person's treasure.' Tala found that out pretty quick. TALAXOC KaixOC IanxOC BryanxOC and so on. probably gonna have everyone in pairings. TEMPORARILY on hold! be patient!
1. Prolouge: Tired of Life

Yo!!! man i am so new to this. so sry if i screw up...sighs

this isn't teh first story i've put up here, but i'm still tryin to get teh freakin hang of doin stories on fanfiction.

well, this is one of my bb fics.

enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaten and battered, a young girl with flames for hair and gleaming blue eyes walked down the street. Her eyes were half-closed and looked empty. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were torn and stained red.

'_Where do I go? There's no where for me to stay.' _The young girl pondered sadly to herself as she walked

Her eyes began to blur as her walking slowed. She was ready to give up and let go, tonight had cut the final strand of her sanity, self-confidence, and bravery. She was broken.

Flashback

"_How dare you come to talk to me like nothing happened?! You're weak and a weak blader is something we have plenty of! We don't want you here anymore!" The figure yelling at her kicked her ribs every time he finished a sentence. _

"_Boss?" A voice said from the door. _

"_Have at it boys. She's no use to me now." The man said, leaving._

_A group of smirking brutes entered the corridor, armed with many heavy objects just _perfect _for beating someone with. _

_Their smirks widening, they raised their weapons and the beating started._

_Pained screams, bones breaking, and blood spattering was heard in the night air of Moscow._

End Flashback

"Are you stupid or something?! The hotel is in THIS direction!" A voice yelled, catching her attention. Little did she know that voice she heard will begin her journey back to the path of light.

The red-head turned her head slowly in the direction that she heard the voice.

Down the street came a large group of boys a little older than her and a couple girls.

The girl stood there, unable to move as the group came closer. They were arguing about something or other.

The girl's body began to shut down on her as her world went black. She passed out, falling to the cold cement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Her Home

thought it would be kinda mean if i only gave u the prolouge at first. lol. here's chappy 1!!

(Oh yeah!!!)

and i fogot to do the diclaimer last time! Ray-ray, would u like to do the honors?

Ray: Sure. Nothing belongs to this lunatic. Just her OCs.

hey! tat's not nice. pouts

Ray: sighs sry. been kinda hostile lately...

oooooh, really now? why?

Ray: Well...

Find out why next chapter!

enjoy!!

"Great. Good going Tyson, you just got us lost." Tala said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault! I guess I was getting delirious; I haven't eaten in about four hours!" Tyson huffed.

"Yeah! I'm hungry too!" Daichi said, mimicking Tyson.

"Would you two stop it, you're giving me a migraine." Garland mumbled, massaging his temples.

"I agree, you two fight non-" Kai stopped in mid-sentence and stared ahead of him with wide-eyes.

"What's the matter Kai? You look like you've seen a-" Tyson stopped in mid-sentence also, looking to where Kai's eyes were held. The group gasped and stared at the young girl that was collapsed on the ground.

The first ones to recover were Ray and Mariah. They ran over to the fallen female and picked her up into a sitting position.

"What do you think happened to her?" Mariah asked, eyeing the bloody stains on the other girl's white, sleeveless top.

"Could have been a gang. There are a lot of them around here." The red-headed Russian answered softly. He walked closer to inspect the body, along with the other Russian boys.

"Well, one thing's clear: She's Russian. It's written all over her body." Kai said.

"Do you think she's a blader?" Lee asked from the group that was steadily getting closer.

"Well, only one way to find out." Bryan answered. He slid his hand into the right pocket of the girl's shorts.

Taking his hand out with nothing in it, he tried the other pocket. He smirked as his hand slid out but this time holding a crimson and silver blade.

"She does blade. And that's an amazing looking blade." Robert commented, analyzing the beyblade in Bryan's hands with trained eyes.

"Seriously. What's the bitbeast?" Johnny asked, leaning over to try and see it himself.

They all gasped. The bitbeast was magnificent. The beast itself was a winged wolf. The wolf was standing in a fighting position with it's head held low in mid-snarl. It's claws were drawn maliciously and were a deep black. The wolf itself was snowy white but had patches of red in it's fur. The canine's wings were also the same style but oppisite: red with patches of white feathers. It's eyes were a fiery red that burned with anticipation of battle. Around it's ankles, there was bits of fire, blazing proudly.

The sharp attack ring on the blade read 'Blaze'. The blade itself is a deep crimson and silver. The bitchips background is also blood red, matching the blade.

"It's awesome..." Tyson breathed, breaking the stunned silence.

"Yeah, that animal could whoop Gaia any day..." Daichi said humbly.

"Got that right..." Enrique whispered. His amazing ego wilted slightly; he thought that he might loose against a beast like that. It was so angelic but so blood-thirstey at the same time.

"We should help her. She looks so...helpless..." Brooklyn said quietly. He bent down and looked sadly and knowingly at the female blader, along with Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Ian. They know what she's been through and it isn't pleasent.

"Agreed. Since we're in Russia, we could just skip the hotel and go to my mansion." Kai suggested, although the displeasure he held was not unnoticed.

"Are you sure? What if Voltaire starts something?" Ozuma asked. He had been informed about the history--well, most anyway--of the Russian team, along with the rest of the teams that held their trust. The seven teams had been woven quite tight since. Whether they would admit it or not, they were all the closest friends could get.

"I'll counter it. I think that you all will be on my side, correct?" Kai said replied with a small smile. Tala and Bryan wrapped an arm around their teamates shoulders and the rest of the group replied with smiles, smirks, or mock salutes.

"So it's decided. We're going to the mansion." Bryan said, eyeing the group for any rejection. Kai did the same. When he got a 'yes' out of everybody, he nodded to Bryan.

"Let's head out then. Who's going to carry the girl?" Lee asked.

"I will." Bryan said. Ray and Mariah lifted the girl onto the silver-haired blader's back and they all started walking.

"You ok Bryan?" Tala asked, basically asking if he needed help.

"Fine. She's actually really light. Much lighter than she should be." The falcon replied, frowning into the distance. The group did the same.

A few minutes later, they got to the hotel.

"I'll go explain about the change in plans. You all wait here." Kai said, walking up to the employee handling the room assignments.

After a couple of minutes, the blunette came back over.

"We should be getting a couple of rides to the mansion momentarily." He said, leading the group outside.

Several cabs were outside the hotel.

The hotel's employees came from inside, carrying their lougage that had been shipped to the building before hand.

Once their stuff was louded into the trunks, the teams seperated into the seven cars.

Bryan moved the girl to sit in his lap. He was a bit surprised--along with the other Russian bladers--when she curled up against him.

"Awwww, that's so cute! She's already getting to like us in unconsiousness!" Tala cooed, trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded by getting a few chuckles from his teamates. The red-head sat on Kai's lap since there was a lack of seats. The red-eyed blader was used to this by now and slung his arms around the other bladers waist loosely.

"Awwww, Tala and Kai sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-OWW!!!" Ian screached. His little song flustered the two teens and the purple haired blader was rewarded with two whacks to the head.

Rubbing his sore head, he glared weakly at the two who were smirking now.

Bryan rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the trip was reletively uneventful. All acept for the girl shifting making Bryan a bit uncomfortable. Simply put, the smaller blader moved a bit and Bryan blushed. Ian started making fun again which earned him a couple more whacks on the head.

The seven cars stopped at a giant mansion. Hah. More like a CASTLE.

Bryan shifted the girl in his lap to Tala's back who exepted her with no complaints what so ever. Tala seemed to _gratefully _exept the other red-head.

The falcon streched, grateful from being released from the cramped car.

The group stood proudfully as they assended the driveway to their friend's home, but also the housing of their enemy.

"A part of the mansion is already mine, no strings attached. The rest will be pasted down when Voltaire can no longer support it." Kai explained. The group relaxed a little. This meant Kai had his own little peice of this place that they all _might_ be safe in.

"Loosen up. Me and the rest of the boys have stayed here plenty of times. We're completely safe in Kai's part of the mansion." Tala said, soothingly.

The rest of the group smiled at him.

"Ah, master Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian. It's a pleasure to see you all again." A man said walking toward them with a warm smile.

"Hey Giro." The four boys replied in unison.

"Oh! Who's the young lady?" Giro asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. We found her like this on the sidewalk." Ian replied. The older man nodded in understanding.

"Who are your guests?" Giro asked, waving his hand at the bladers behind the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"These are our friends. They're all bladers aslo." Kai answered. Giro nodded again and started to lead them towards the mansion.

When they got inside, a deep voice startles them.

"Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian. What are you four upstarts doing here?" They all turned around to see a frowning Voltaire.

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, wat did u think?

Voltaire: It was terrible.

shut up! no one asked u! throws him out

Tala: I thougt it was good.

awwwwwwww! thanks tal! hugs him

so, find out why Ray is hostile and who hurt Talon so badly!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Problems

i'm baaaaaaaaaaack! psh! it's only been a few days.

-cries- my homecoming last night was TERRIBLE!! i ended up only being with two friends and they don't dance so i just sat there, watching all the big groups of friends and the couples. i left an hour early and cryed for an hour and a half. it was so depressing...

oh well! so, Ray, why are you being all like "grrrrrr!" lately?

Ray: I was wondering when you were going to talk to me...

someone's having an emo moment. r u okay Ray-ray? do u need a hug?

Ray: -sigh- No. I _need_ someone to take away the pink thing.

ooooooooooooh. u mean Mariah. has she been bothering u?

Ray: Everyday, all day! It's getting so annoying.

mabye i'll kill her for u.

Ray:-looks hopeful- Really?

mabye. i don't like her either.

for those out there who don't know, i HATE all the beyblade girls. they're evil. but i need them in my story.

alright. my Kai-koi is doing the disclaimer this time. Let a rip!! (no pun intended)

Kai: She doesn't own us, just her OCs.

Thanks Kai!

on with the story!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem to forget old man, part of this mansion belongs to me." Kai replied nonchalantly.

Voltaire glared at his grandson and his teamates, then shifted his gaze to the girl on Tala's back.

"Well, well, it seems Boris did a good job on Talon." He said with a smirk, looking over the bloody marks on the girl's outfit.

"Boris did this to her?!" Tala growled. Voltaire's smirk only grew as an answer.

The rest of the group glared darkly at the gray haired man.

"I guess that answers our question to who it was." Oliver said, glaring at the elder man. Even with his feminimity and smallness, Oliver had a good glare.

"Come on guys. Let's get her patched up." Kai said walking in the direction of his side of the mansion. He was followed closely by the group of bladers with him.

After a bit of walking, the group came to a large pair of doubledoors in the middle of the mansion. The doors were at least 15 feet high and on painted on them was a brilliant red pheonix with its wings spread. The sides were guarded by four bulky men.

"Master Kai. It's been a while." One of them said as he and the others moved out of the way to let Kai pass.

Kai nodded in response and walked up to a laptop that was drilled into the wall.

Opening it, Kai typed in a series of letters.

**'Password confirmed.'**

After his password was confirmed, he bent down and the computer scanned his eye.

**'Retinal scan confirmed.'**

Next, he laid his hand on the screen and a light passed under it.

**'Hand print confirmed.'**

"Kai Hiwatari." He said.

**'Voice frequency confirmed. Welcome home Master Kai.'**

After all of that, the doors shifted open slowly.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tyson exclaimed as the doors closed again.

"I know, right! That's what I said the first time I came here!" Tala grinned.

"There's high security all around my part of my mansion. It doesn't matter if I'm here or not, Voltaire can't get in here." Kai smirked.

"That makes me feel so much better." Mariam sighed.

"Seriously. I thought he would kill us in our sleep or something. But now he can't touch us." Kevin said, also sighing.

"Anyway, I'll tell you about this part of the mansion. There's anything you'll ever need over here, so don't _ever _go on the other side. Down the main corridor and to the left you'll find the kitchen. It's huge so feel free to do what you wish.

"The main corridor is lined with bedrooms. We have enough to house you all and more, so go ahead and pick one. The only ones you can't have are the four at the very end. There's one at the end with two on the left and one on the right. They are the only bedrooms with double doors and they are the rooms for the Blitzkrieg Boys. The one at the very end is mine, the first one on the left is Bryan's, the one after that on the left is Ian's, the one on the right is Tala's.

"Each room has a bathroom, but we also have two large bathrooms on each side of the hallway in the middle. I think the girls might like having a bathroom that they can converse in and such.

"There's a training room we can all train in down the hallway leading off to the left of the main one. That's where we will keep up on our training but if you go with out me or one of my teamates, come see one of us first. The training room is under high security.

"Down the right hallway, oppisite to the training hallway, there's a large sitting room big enough to sit all of us and more.

"Further down the right hallway there are various game fields and rooms. There's a basketball court, a tennis court, and a room full of different games. Feel free to go down there when ever you want.

"That's it. The rest of the details, I'll fill you on later, once we get this girl in bed." Kai finished.

"Which room should we put her in?" Bryan asked.

"Mine. She can stay with me." Tala replied.

"Alright. We're going to go tend to the girl. You all go find a room." Kai said, starting to walk.

"Yeah!!" Tyson and Daichi yelled running down the hall. The rest of the group followed.

When Kai and the rest of his team got down to Tala's room, they went inside and set the red-head on his King size bed. Tala went into his giant bathroom and opened the closet, retreiving medical supplies. He's got a full stock from when he did something wrong in the Abbey.

"Alright, on second thought, mabye we should get one of the girls in here." Bryan commented.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it?" Tala called.

"It's Mariah. I thought you could use some help considering she's a girl." She replied.

"Come in."

Mariah tentively opened the double doors to Tala's master bedroom.

"You should go into the living room and watch over the stupids in there or they'll get into trouble." The pink-haired blader insisted.

The four boys nodded in agreement and hesitantly walked to the doors.

"Oh! Could you guys send in Emily, Mariam, Hilary, Ming-Ming, and Salima please?" Mariah asked with a smile.

Tala muttered annoyed curses under his breath about too many girls in his room without him, while Kai nodded.

A few minutes later, the five girls Mariah had called for came into the room to help.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mariam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I can do a scan on her body with my laptop." Emily thought outloud.

"That will do." Hilary stated.

Emily opened her laptop and raised it above Talon's body while the computer scanned her.

"Ok, let's see...," Emily typed a bit but her mouth dropped when she saw the x-ray scan,"oh my God..."

"What? What?!" Ming-Ming exclaimed.

"This girl, Talon, she doesn't have bones at all. Her whole skeletal structure is iron..." Emily answered softly.

The other four girl's mouthes were hanging and their eyes were wide.

"We have to tell the others! I'll be right back!" Salima said, running out of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope that girl's ok. She was beat up pretty bad..." Michael said. The boys all silently agreed.

"Guys! GUYS!" Turning around in their seats, the boys saw Salima running towards them frantically.

"What is it?! Is Talon ok?!" Tyson asked hurriedly.

"You have to come see this NOW!" She replied, running in the direction she had come.

"What?! But why?!" Kain asked his paniced teamate.

"JUST DO IT!!" She yelled.

Everybody backed down. They knew not to mess with Salima when she was mad.

She might end up having a relapse.

Her therapy after Doctor Zagart's treatment didn't cure her completely.

The group of worried bladers crashed through Tala's door.

"What is this all about?!" Said red-head exclaimed.

"Look. This girl's condition is worse than we thought." Emily replied with a sad frown.

After she turned her computer to face everybody, their faces resembled the girls' when they saw.

"That's torture..." Brooklyn's cracked voice came first and tears were threatening to pour from his torquise eyes.

"They didn't break bones, they broke the iron replacements..." Kai said, looking at the coma-tose teen.

"And what's worse is that every time she would break something, she would have to have it 'fixed'. In other words she would have it surgically removed and replaced." Emily said quietly.

"Not only that. It still get's worse. Since she's still a teenager, she's still growing. Metal doesn't grow. So whenever her body would grow, she would have to have an operation done to supply her with larger ones." Kenny explained in the same soft tone.

The groups sad frowns deepened as they continued to stare at the younger blader.

"I knew that Biovolt would do some pretty sick things, but this is crossing the line." Ray said, angrily.

It was bad enough the things they did to the Blitzkreig Boys.

"Well, we still have to perform surgery to fix what she's broken. But there is a good thing about this. I can develop replacements that can grow at the rate that she does. Then, she won't need surgery every few months." Kenny said.

"I have a lab hooked up to the side of the training area that you can use. Come with me. Everybody else go entertain yourselves and girls, clean Talon up as best you can." Kai ordered. Everyone nodded and went on their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, this is it." Kai said as him and Kenny came up to a metal/barred door.

Kai did the same thing as he did for the door to his part of the mansion and the metal door opened.

Kenny gasped at the high tech training room. There were four pretty big original steel beydishes in the giant room, an area for repairing beyblades and their parts, and a main frame computer system. The super computer hooked up to has a GIANT screen.

"There you go Cheif. If you need help, use the small phone hooked up to the computer to phone me. Go to town." The blunette said, walking out.

Kenny just looked at the room in awe and you could practically hear the angels singin' in the background.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's she doing?" Kai asked walking into the room with the girls.

Tala, Bryan, and Ray were in there as well as the five girls.

"She actually seems pretty stable to tell the truth. The most she did when I accidently bent one of her broken limbs was wince." Mariam answered.

Talon was lying peacfully, believe it or not, on Tala's silk red sheets. She had quite a few layers of bandages mostly over her thrashed torso. The second worst places were her legs. They looked like they had gone through a blender. Other misalanious places were wrapped up in the white clothe also but they aren't worth mentioning.

"I just sent Kenny to work to fix her broken bones, but we need to know what's broken." Kai informed.

"Ok, five of her ribs are broken, her right ankle is fractured along with her left wrist, her left knee-cap is shattered, and her skull took a good knock, although it's still completely intact. She's just got a major concusion." Hilary replied.

Nodding Kai went to call Kenny down in the lab.

"So what do we do now?" Mariah sighed.

"IAN!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard in the hall.

Oh, no. Max can get _pretty _scary when he's angry. But usually only gets angry when you a) take his sweets, or b) play with his head in battle.

"IAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Think we should help him?" Bryan asked with a bored face.

"Nah. He can take care of himself." Tala replied with a shrug.

**WHAM**

"Or mabye not." Tala sweatdropped.

They walked outside to see a still fuming Max holding his now crushed cookie in his hand and glaring flaming daggers at Ian who had fell down the stairs.

"Oooooooh." Daichi and Tyson said in unison.

Max looked at his hand and blinked twice.

"Oh, darn, I crushed it. Oh well!" After that, he skipped down the hall to go get himself another cookie.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other and sighed simaltaniously.

"This is going to be a long day..." They muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there u go!! hope u liked it. the good stuff is comin' and i thought i would add a little humor (if anyone thinks it's actually funny...)! bad Ian! taking Maxie's cookie!

-giggle- well, next chapter: Talon wakes up and another OC is introduced (sorta)!

review please!! -puppy dog eyes-

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

wat up peoples? everyone out there havin a good time with this fic? i hope so...

so, today we will talk to my three fav Russians!

Tala: That would be Kai, Bryan, and I. -smirks proudlly-

Kai: -waves boredly-

Bryan: -stares blankly-

come on u two, Tala's lively! loosen up a little! i'm not that bad. jeez. let's bring Ray-ray over too, get his mind off the pink thing.

Ray: Hey guys. -cloud of depression surrounds him-

Kai: You ok Ray? -eyes cloud warily-

Ray:-sighs- Fine.

Tala: Does someone need a hug?

Tala! ur ruining ur image!

Tala: What?! I can be nice and cuddly too!

yeah right. sure.

Ray: -takes on look of a kitten caught in the rain- Can I still have a hug...?

Bryan: -before Tala gets the chance, he tackles Ray to the ground-

sry ppl. i'm a BryanxRay fan. don't mean to scar u.

Tala: What about me? -pouts sadly-

-sqweal- so cute! -SUPERFLYINGTACKLEPOUNCE-

anyway, Bry-bry's doin the disclaimer today!

Bryan: She owns nothing. Nuff said. And don't call me that. -glares-

whatever. on with the story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------**Five Long Hours Later**--------------------------------

"I've done it!!" Kenny yelled, successfully making Tala, Tyson, and Ray jump clear out of their seats and falling on the floor.

"Uh...um...anyway," Kenny stuttered nervously at the glares he was recieving,"I've finished Talon's new skeletal structure and she's sleepin' like a baby."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"So everything went ok?" Tala asked.

"Yup. She should wake up pretty soon. Her vital signs were starting to speed up last time I checked." Kenny replied.

The group decided to go take a peek and they went to Tala's room.

Talon was lying on her side when they entered.

Tala went to lean over her and she rolled onto her back.

Nothing really changed. She looked the same.

One thing that caught the red-heads interest was the scar on the right side of her chest.

Frowning, he went to touch it but was stopped when a hand flew to his wrist and wrapped it in a bone-crushing grip.

He looked up surprised to see icy orbs glaring at him angrily.

Taking a glance around the foreign room and locked back onto Tala's eyes.

"Where am I?" She inquired with her cracked voice.

"It's alright. We found you unconsious and brought you to my home to help you." Kai replied.

Her glare only got more fierce as her grip on Tala's wrist tightened. The red-head winced but only gave her a reassuring look.

Her glare slowly faded and her grip loosened on his abused wrist.

She closed her eyes in exhaustion and let her arm fall back down.

Tala took his wrist back gratefully and looked at it. A purple bruise was already starting to form.

_'Gonna feel _that_ in the morning.' _He thought.

All the sudden the red-headed girl shot up with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh no! Where is he?! What happened to the others??!! WHERE'S RAYNE???!!!!!" She yelled. Her voice rose with every sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You're fine." Tala said. Being the closest to her, he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

Talon suddenly took on a mood swing and flung herself into the red-heads arms.

She sobbed loudly into his shirt, staining it with her tears.

Tala froze in surprise but then hugged her back and rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

Kai waved the others out so it was only him, Tala, and Talon in the room.

Once Talon's sobs died down, Kai decided to ask her questions about what happened.

"Talon, Boris did this to you, didn't he?" He asked softly. He came and sat on the edge of Tala's bed. Tala was sitting up against the headboard with Talon still wrapped around him; he moved long ago, considering it was kinda getting hard to lean over and hug her at the same time.

All the girl did was nod.

"Was it just you, or did your team get into trouble?"

"My team." Her shaky voice answered.

"Finally, who's Rayne? The one you were asking about earlier."

Talon didn't answer. She just started shivering, burrying her face farther into Tala's chest, if possible.

All the sudden, Tyson burst into the room.

"OH MY GOD!! GUYS YOU **HAVE** TO SEE WHAT'S ON THE NEWS!!" The navy haired boy exclaimed, turning on Tala's plasma screen.

_'We're here today at Bolkov Abbey where a murder has taken place._

_Boris Volkov was murdered mercilessly by Rayne Himawari._

_Himawari has been put under house arrest for a month instead of going to jail._

_Why, you ask?_

_Boris and the rest of Bolkov Abbey had been misstreating and torturing the children within it."_

**Shows Rayne in handcuffs with the announcer standing next to her.**

_"Miss Himawari, what drove you to actually _killing _Boris Volkov?"_

_"Hn."_

_"W-well, ok then._

_Tune in at 12:00 to-"_

After the T.V. was turned off, Talon let out a sigh of relief.

Then her eyes shot wide open.

"**WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sry guys, i know it's not very long...

lol. here we have Rayne. i'll let u in on an inside secret. Kai is paired up with her.

next chapter: Rayne makes an entrance. and the Blitzkreig Boys fend off Mariah for Ray-ray (in intro).

well, hope u liked.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Enter: Rayne, Girl With MPD

yo again!!!

i'm baaaaaaaaack!!!

Bryan: Psh. It's only been a day.

yeah, so?

Bryan: Whatever. -rolls eyes-

-frowns at him- well, anyway, i still gots my fav Russians and Ray-ray here. he's finnaly lookin betta.

Ray: I feel better too. I haven't seen Mariah for a record of a day and a half. -smiles-

-Mariah suddenly glomps Ray-

Mariah: RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Rayne comes in out of no where-

Rayne: -stabs Mariah with random shuriken- MINE!!!!! BACK OFF!!!!

Mariah: -screams and runs away- YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!

Rayne: AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!! -picks up Ray- MINE!!!

-Rayne walks out and everybody blinks-

-Rayne walks in again-

Rayne: -picks Kai up also- Also mine. -glares at rabid fangirls-

for this fic mabye!!!!! Ray is yours, Kai is mine, and Tala we share. remember that.

well, i guess it wasn't really the Blitzkreig Boys fending off Mariah, but whatever.

-Max walks in-

Max: She doesn't own anything. But we love her anyway. -gives sweet smile-

thanks Maxie!!! -hugs-

on with the story!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne glared furiously at the wall in front of her.

_Flashback_

_"You are not permitted to travel more than 300 meters from your home. Got it?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Meeting adjorned!"_

_End Flashback_

_'Like_ hell _I'm stayin' here! I got teamates to find!'_

With that thought, Rayne got a steak knife and some plyers to try and get the thing off her leg.

---------------**Ten minutes Later**-----------------------------------------------------

A smirking Rayne made her way down the street with her hands in her pockets.

She sniffed at the air for her best friend's scent.

Hey, being genetically altered had its benefits.

She followed it to the Hiwatari mansion.

The Kyuubi blader snarled angrily at the innocent building in front of her.

She knew who lived here.

Stepping back, she ran and jumped the gates without a sound.

She stalked to where her nose told her her friend was being held.

She'd be killed and brought back before she let Talon get beat AGAIN.

Walking down the hallway, she came to pair of double doors, but ducked around a corner as guards came into veiw.

Rayne knew that her friend was behind those doors, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should go the other way.

Shrugging, she made her way down the opposite side of the hallway.

She had never been one to ignore her instincts.

She came to another pair of double doors, but there were no guards at this pair.

Smirking, she made her way to the laptop.

Within a few seconds, she hacked the doors and they opened silently.

'God _what an idiot. All he had was a password.'_

The smell of Voltaire invaded her nose and she shook her head in disgust. She hated the way he smells and being her worst enemy doesn't help either.

She treked down the route she knew the gray haired man had taken.

Smirking again when she found him, she waited for him to get into full veiw.

Then she pounced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CRASH**

The occupents of the other side of the mansion jumped and looked in the direction it had come from.

Talon had calmed down enough to come out, see everybody, and eat, but she hadn't left Tala's side at all. She was completely and utterly shy and doesn't trust anyone else other than Kai.

Said red-head narrowed her eyes in suspicion and she sniffed the air.

She tensed and her back went straight.

"Oh, no, Rayne..." She muttered.

"What's the matter?" Ray asked, completely confused.

"M-my friend, she's here! She'll freaking kill Voltaire too!" Talon started to panic.

"Come on." Kai said, running down the hallway.

Everyone followed except for Tala and Talon. Tala had to put the other red-head on his back so they could keep up.

Getting to the double doors, Kai went through the unlocking process as quickly as possible.

After the doors opened, the group flew across the rest of the hallway and into Voltaire's already unlocked and opened doors.

"Bryan, you and Ian go call the police! We'll find the other two!" Kai commanded.

Bryan and Ian did as they were told and everybody else continued their search.

**BAM**

"This way!" Kai yelled, running in the direction the noise had come from.

When they got where they were going, they found a black and silver haired girl and Voltaire in the kitchen.

The girl had a bloody steak knife in her hands and Voltaire was using the counter as support.

The old man was beaten up pretty badly. He had bruises and gashes all over his body.

The girl-scratch that-DEMON had two gashes across her chest but they only tore her clothes. No blood.

"Rayne!" Talon yelled with a relieved smile. She carefully got off of Tala's back to stumble.

The other girl perked up and turned around to get punched in the face and sent to the ground.

Perfect time for the police to show up eh?

Officers flooded the kitchen just as Voltaire punched her.

The officers aimed the metal death traps they all had right at the gray head.

"No! You have it wrong! SHE ATTACKED **ME **YOU IMBICILES!!!!!!" The old man yelled.

The officers mistook this for insanity and tackled him into a straight jacket.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!! I WAS THE ONE THAT ATTEMPTED MURDER!!!!!!! WAIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Voltaire's voice faded into the night as he was hauled to the cars waiting outside.

Everybody blinked a couple times and Rayne set the knife on the counter.

All the sudden...

"RAYNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Talon yelled as she tackled her friend into a tight hug.

The two girls laughed as they fell to the tiled floor.

Rayne's laughter died as her friend tightened her grip.

Rayne learned how to change different colors as people seem not to like tan anymore.

"Ok...can't...breath...boobs hurting..." She weezed out.

Talon just smiled, giving her friend one final squeeze then letting go.

"Oops..." She said with an innocent face.

"Yeah, oops, right." Rayne mumbled, annoyed and glaring at her friend.

You could practically see the lightbulb go off in Talon's head as a realization hit her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on house arrest?" She asked, deadly serious, with narrow eyes.

"Um, heh heh, about that..." Rayne trailed off, digging in her pocket and holding up the broken tracker with an innocent smile.

Talon's eyes slit as she glared.

"Um, well gotta run! Bye!" She yelled as she hauled butt out of Kai's new kitchen.

"RAYNE!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Talon yelled, stumbling more than running out of the kitchen.

"No thanks!" She yelled back, dodging the sharp projectiles aimed for her head.

"RAYNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rayne laughed.

It had been a while since they had had fun together, since the abbey was so uptight.

Then she dodged another projectile. That one had come a _little _close for comfort.

Even if her captain was on the border line of cripple, she still had deadly aim.

Rayne flew into the other pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, and when the guards saw the smile, they didn't think much of it and left her alone.

Searching for somewhere to hide, she ducked into the room at the end of the hallway (A/N: You all remember whose room that is, right?).

Sitting on the other side of the King sized bed silently, she listened.

She could hear the thumping of her friend and the rest of the house's occupants.

She smirked and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Boo."

Rayne jumped at the deep voice and warm breath on the back of her neck.

Turning around fast enough to give herself whiplash; she locked onto blood red orbs.

"Hi there." The duel-haired boy whispered.

"There you are!" Talon suddenly yelled from the doorway.

"Eep!" Talon tackled her friend as best she could in her condition and started yelling at her about how irresponsible she was.

"Ok, ok, I GET it!" Rayne exclaimed, ending the red-heads rant. She pushed her off and stood up.

"So, think you can introduce me to your new friends?" The black and silver-haired girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. Um..." The female blader turned to Tala with a pleading look. His lips twitched into a smile as he stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Tala. You're Rayne obviously. Kay. That's Kai, Bryan, and Ian. That's Ray, Mariah, Lee, and Kevin. Those four over there are Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver. Over there is Kain and Salima. That's Rick, Eddie, Steve, Michael, and Emily. Those five are Brooklyn, Crusher, Garland, Mystel, and Ming-Ming. Over there is Tyson, Daichi and Kenny, or Chief as we call him. They are Mariam, Ozuma, Dunga, and Joseph. That's everybody."

After the group of bladers went through the introductions, Rayne turned to Kai.

"So, you're Voltaire's _beloved_ grandson. Not bad." The slit-eyed blader circled Kai with a smirk. The duel-haired boy smirked back and raised an eyebrow.

"But," Rayne put a hand on the Dranzer wielder's shoulder and gave him a serious look,"I feel very sorry for you. That crazed lunatic is hard to look at, let alone _live_ with."

"You have _no_ idea." The crimson-eyed boy said with a sigh.

"So, uh, Rayne, have you talked to the others yet?" Talon asked shyly. Tala almost swooned at how _cute_ she looked.

Rayne's face darkened as she shook her head. Then she gasped in realization.

"Let's try calling them!" She said excitedly. Talon grinned and nodded.

"Right, before we do that though, can we relocate?" Kai asked. Everyone but Rayne sweatdropped with a sheepish look on their face. Then there was the small, embarassed blush on Talon's cheeks.

They were still in Kai's room.

"S-sure." Talon stuttered, shuffling towards the door. Before he could get to far away, Talon latched onto the cloth on the elbow of Tala's shirt. The red-head turned around, smiled, and walked slower so she could keep up.

Rayne watched with a smile.

_'Looks like she found more than new friends.' _The Kyuubi blader thought to herself.

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tadaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! enjoy it while u can, cause i'm not sure when my next update is gonna be.

that was all pre-written and i need to get my butt in gear with writing. but i'm gonna submit a new Naruto story soon, so i'm gonna be slow. please stick with me.

next chapter: (i'm not sure exactly. plus you'll just hav to find out. 3)

ja ne!


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLZ READ!

PLZ READ THIS, PPL WHO WANT UPDATES

**PLZ READ THIS, PPL WHO WANT UPDATES!!**

A/N: Hey pplz! I'm SO sorry about not updating! We got rid of my other computer and all the files are still on there, so I hav to re-save Lost and Found. Plus, I change obsessions of animes/games like a girl going through her period with mood swings. D: I swung out of my Beyblade obsession and into Naruto and Devil May Cry. I'm also writing other stories at the same time, so plz be patient! I'll swing back into Beyblade soon, and maybe even faster if yawl giv me a little encouragement and ideas! wink drop me a review if u hav any thoughts! :3

Ja ne,

Vampiress Kelevra


End file.
